A Valentine Beginning
by Ryu-Takehshi
Summary: Kukai's never had many problems. Switching schools was one thing but Tadase wanted him to start a new Guardian's Club? And when Valentine's day nears both Tadase and Kukai are looking for the 'right time to confess'. Wait, Kukai is in love with someone!


A Valentine Beginning…

Anime: Shugo Chara

By: Ryumaru Takehshi

Kukai Souma sighed as he looked around the Royal Garden.

"We're really gonna miss this place, eh Daichi?"

"Yeah…" Daichi replied sadly.

Suddenly, the door slammed open.

"T-Tadase, what are you doing here?"

"Souma-kun!" Tadase panted as he ran up to him, "I'm glad I found you before you left…"

"Oh, so I guess you heard…" Kukai smiled sadly, "I'm transferring to another school …"

"Yeah," Tadase answered.

"How'd you find out? I tried to make sure no one knew I was leaving…"

"Kiseki told me…" Tadase said as Kiseki floated out from behind him.

"D-don't blame this on your king!" Kiseki exclaimed, "I only knew because commoner Daichi told me…"

Kukai glared at his chara, "Daichi…"

"He he, sorry Kukai…"

Kukai sighed, "Yeah, I was scouted for the soccer team at Hoshii Middle School. It's farther than my old middle school, so I probably can't visit as often… or at all…"

"I know… That's why I need to ask you a favour…"

"Sure, you know I'd do anything for you Tadase…"

Tadase gulped, "Could you… start a guardian's club at your new school?"

It seemed like the world stopped all at once.

"S-start a new guardian's club at Hoshii Middle School?!"

Tadase nodded, "That's right… You see, Sanjou-san contacted me from his home-town that the embryo might not even be here in our city anymore, and that there is a very big chance that there's someone out there that is just like Amu-someone with three charas that can cleanse X-eggs! If you see a person like that at Hoshii, then you can start a guardian's club there… where you will sit at the King's Chair and your 'Amu' in the queen's…"

"But, Tadase… Me? Of all of other people you could ask… why me?!" Kukai said in disbelief.

"I know that you can do it Souma-kun! You're just as reliable as Hinamori-san! And if either of us needs back-up against Easter, we can call on the other!"

At first Kukai didn't know what to say; this was a huge job for him, but soon he gave in. He stretched out his hand and smiled, "Like I said… I'd do anything for you guys… And this is no exception! You've got a deal Tadase; the next time we see each other… we'll both be king!"

Kukai peered over Tadase's shoulder as they shook hands, "Is that alright with you Kiseki?" he joked. Daichi's hand was over the extremely angry charas mouth, stopping him from yelling and possibly character changing with Tadase to change his mind. Daichi gave a thumbs-up to Kukai with his free arm.

Tadase and Kukai laughed contently at the goings on; this was probably there last moment together like this and they certainly weren't wasting it!

"Also… Souma-kun," Tadase started as if he was remembering something important. "Firstly, take this and make sure that absolutely no one gets it; and secondly give this to the guardian with three charas…"

Tadase handed Kukai a lock and key that looked similar to Amu's and Ikuto's but, not completely the same.

"Another humpty lock and a dumpty key?" Kukai wondered aloud.

Tadase nodded, "Sort of… the founding king told me to entrust you with these since you're technically a 'new king' so-to-speak…"

Tadase suddenly looked very serious as he said, "Please make sure that this dumpty key comes into no one's hands but yours… since I couldn't…"

Kukai gave his weary friend a reassuring smile, "Not to worry buddy! You can count on me…"

Tadase smiled as well, "I know…"

Kukai's wristwatch began to beep and he looked up at his friend in shock, "I-I've got to go…"

"A-already?!" Tadase exclaimed.

Kukai had already made his way to the door, "I'll keep in touch… promise!"

"Good bye Souma-kun!"

"Kukai…"

"Hmm?"

Kukai stopped in front of the door, "You can call me Kukai from now on… I'll see you around… King Tadase…"

"Right," Tadase smiled, "Good luck… King Kukai…"

Kukai Souma made his way out of the Royal Garden, but both he and Tadase knew… that it wasn't the last time! His final thought before he exited was, _"Yeah… He's not going to continue calling me Kukai…"_

"So Daichi… What do you think? We're gonna be the sitting in the King's Chair at our new school…" Kukai said as they made his way home.

"Sounds like fun!" Daichi smiled, "We're up for it; we did promise Tadase that we would be!"

"Right…" Kukai continued, as if going through the thoughts in his head over again; Kukai sighed, "So why do I still have that empty feeling about moving…?"

Daichi unfortunately didn't have the answer, "Who knows…?" he shrugged contently.

"That's my Daichi…" Kukai thought, "Always a smile on his face…"

"Kukai…" Daichi started.

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering… what happens if Tadase confesses to Amu-chan when we're not there…"

"Oh right… I don't know…" he sighed, "Man; I really wanted to be there to see her face when he tells her!"

"If you liked someone you would go right ahead and tell her, wouldn't you Kukai?"

"Yeah!" Kukai smiled as they arrived home, "I'd definitely tell her!"

That night, Kukai dreamt of his new school…

_Kukai walked right up to the imposing building; he smiled at Daichi, "Ready?"_

_Daichi nodded, "Let's go!"_

_Suddenly, he saw it: a shining, pure-white egg that floated in the sky…_

"_Daichi!" Kukai exclaimed, "That's it: the Embryo!"_

_He stood there in awe as he saw a girl come up to it._

"_Who's that?" Kukai wondered._

_He could only see her from behind and not very clearly at that; from his point of view it seemed to be Amu Hinamori._

"_I-is it Hinamori?!" Daichi asked._

"_Yo! Hinamori Amu; it's me Kukai!" he called._

_The Embryo flew away as the girl turned around to face Kukai; but before he could see her face… _Kukai awoke!

"W-what's wrong Kukai?" Daichi asked.

Kukai sighed, "It's nothing; just a dream…"

"Oh okay…" Daichi smiled as he returned to his egg and yawned, "See you in the morning Kukai…"

Kukai fell back onto his pillow, "Was that girl Amu…? If so, what's to expect at Hoshii? And what about the Embryo… what does that have to do with anything?! What could this dream possibly mean?!"

There were too many questions swirling in Kukai's head that it began to hurt. He sighed, "Well, we'll just see what happens tomorrow…" And with that, he fell asleep…

"Kukai! Yo, Kukai… wake up! You're gonna be late for your first day-even if your first day's a Friday, you still have to get up!" Daichi called.

Kukai opened his eyes slowly and smiled at Daichi, "Got it! I'm really excited!"

"Me too," Daichi exclaimed, "So we shouldn't be late!"

Kukai was literally running on his way to Hoshii.

"All right!" he exclaimed, "This is gonna be awesome!"

He walked right up to the school; it looked exactly like it did in his dream.

"Just a coincidence…" he thought.

As he walked inside, he saw a girl with long, light-brown hair and bright green eyes; she was being scolded by the teacher.

"Ms. Nijiiro, you know that it is against the rules to start fights with students, especially your senpais!"

"S-sorry sensei…" the girl apologized.

The teacher sighed, "I don't understand it Ms. Nijiiro… You're one of the best students here… what happened?!"

"I wish I could say…" she muttered quietly.

"Anyway, your punishment is to bring around the new student… understood?"

"Yes sensei…"

"Good," the teacher spotted Kukai and called him over, "Here he is Ms. Nijiiro, this is Kukai Souma…"

"Hi," Kukai smiled, "Nice to meet you!"

The girl smiled as well, "Likewise, my name's Keisshi Nijiiro!"

The teacher looked at the two, "Well I have to leave for class… Ms. Nijiiro, you are allowed to skip your regular classes today in order to show Mr. Souma around."

"Got it… That's alright with you, right Kukai?"

"Sure!"

The two walked clear across the school and began through the school yard.

"Hey, Kukai!" Keisshi started, "We have a huge soccer field out back… Do you want to see it?!"

"Yeah; definitely! Where is it?"

"Over that way," she pointed off, "It's right outside and we can break there for lunch…"

"Sounds good!" he exclaimed as he ran to the door, "Are you coming Keisshi?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you there… I just need to get my lunch from my locker!"

"Got it…"

As soon as Kukai was out of sight, a chara floated out from behind Keisshi.

"He seems nice, don't you think Yue?" Keisshi asked.

"I can't be sure my lady… but, he doesn't seem like a threat to us at all…" the chara replied.

Keisshi sighed, "Yue, no one is a threat to us… especially not that senpai that you almost made me beat up this morning!"

"I only use my character changes for our benefit my lady… that annoyance started it…"

"You sound just like a little kid Yue… Well c'mon; we'd better not keep Kukai waiting…"

The two sat on the side-bench of the soccer field as they ate lunch together.

"So Kukai, your elementary school was the Seiyo Academy?"

"Yeah, I really loved that school… I have a lot of really great friends there…"

"Like who…? If you don't mind me asking…"

"Well, there are two fifth-graders: Yuiki Yaya and Kairi Sanjou… Yaya's a little bit spoiled, but she's a fun play-mate; and Kairi's really high-strung and by-the-book, but he's definitely someone you can rely on."

"They sound cool… since I started here, I haven't really made friends…" she paused, "But, good thing you came along right Kukai?!"

"Yeah…"

"Do you have any other friends at Seiyo?"

Keisshi seemed to be really interested and Kukai didn't know why; but it didn't matter to him anyway because Keisshi was his only friend here at Hoshii so far, and he already classified her as a best friend.

"The rest of my friends there are all sixth-graders: Nagehiko Fujisaki, Rima Mashiro, Amu Hinamori… and my best friend Tadase Hotori…"

"You're really lucky to have so many good friends…"

"How come no one made friends with you?"

"On the first day… I sort of… well, let's just say I tried to be something I wasn't… and that didn't really work out for me…" she smiled, as if she was slightly embarrassed by it, "But, oh well… right?"

"Yeah, who cares; you are who you are!" Kukai agreed.

"If you liked your old school so much…" Keisshi started, "Why did you come to Hoshii?"

"I was scouted for the soccer team here… You guys have one of the best teams in Japan!"

"Oh, _you're_ our new team member!" she exclaimed.

"Hmm? What do you mean Keisshi?!"

"I mean… we're not only friends, but team-mates too! I'm 'Star Forward Player: Kicker Keisshi!'"

"Really; that's great!"

"Do you want to play a little one-on-one?" she asked as she stood up and got a ball out of the equipment bin.

"You're on; let's see how good Hoshii _really_ is…!"

"My lady…" Yue whispered, "Is it time?"

"Yeah, Yue…" Keisshi quietly replied, "Let's see how good Seiyo students are… Ready?"

Yue nodded, "Character Change!"

"Okay let's play!" Keisshi shouted as they began the game.

Keisshi got the first goal, (even though she was character changed with Yue.)

"Hey, not bad!" Kukai praised.

Since Keisshi was character changed with Yue, her cool, collected, and rarely smiles would-be-self, Keisshi simply pushed back her hair and muttered, "Naturally…" and then ran to get the ball.

Kukai got up, "Hey Daichi…" he whispered.

"Yeah, Kukai?"

"Doesn't Keisshi's character seem different when she plays soccer?"  
"You're right Kukai… I'll go investigate!"

"Are you gonna play, or just stand there Kukai?!"

"Okay… Bring it on!"

Kukai was next to get a goal; Keisshi was left on the ground after she tried to stop it from going into her net.

"M-my lady… he scored on us…!" Yue exclaimed to Keisshi.

"C-calm down Yue… Don't worry…" Keisshi re-assured her chara, although, she was a little surprised too, because no one had ever scored on her while she was character changed with Yue.

Kukai ran over to her and helped her up, "Are you alright Keisshi?"

"Y-yeah…" she nodded, "Thanks…"

"No problem, c'mon next person who gets a point is the winner!"

Kukai had the ball first and brought it halfway down the field when Keisshi stole it. She was just about to take a shot when she suddenly tripped over something lying on the ground. Kukai quickly came to her rescue as he grabbed her by the waist. Keisshi and Kukai blushed in unison as they stood there in the middle of the soccer field; Keisshi in Kukai's arms.

"Y-you'd better be a little more careful eh Keisshi?" Kukai stammered to say as they stood awkwardly beside each other.

"Y-yeah… thanks Kukai…" she smiled. In all of the 'commotion' Keisshi had changed back to her regular self.

Kukai shook off the strange feeling as he beamed, "Well, let's call it a tie, shall we?"

Keisshi was still blushing slightly, but she was comforted by Kukai's re-assuring voice, "Yeah," she nodded, "A tie…"

"Anyway," Kukai laughed, "What'd you trip on?"

Keisshi bent down to pick whatever it was up off the ground, "I think this dropped from your pocket while we were playing, Kukai…"

"What is it?"

Keisshi held up the Humpty lock that Tadase had entrusted to Kukai.

"Oh yeah, that's mine thanks for picking it up…"

The humpty lock began to glow in Keisshi's hands, "K-Kukai… Kukai, what's going on?!"

"I-I don't know!" he exclaimed.

The light emitting from the humpty lock shone so bright to the point that Kukai could no longer see Keisshi at all.

"Keisshi! Keisshi Nijiiro, if you can hear me… say something; anything!" he called.

"A-" he heard her shout out, "Atashino Kokoro… Unlock!"

Kukai's eyes widened, _was she character transforming?! _When the light had faded away, Keisshi stood there in a black leather jacket with a camouflage tank-top underneath and dark-blue track pants and white tennis shoes below. She had a scarlet red bandana tied around her neck and a baseball-cap on her head that was positioned backward so that part of her light-brown hair came out of the little opening.

"What is all of this?" she wondered.

Kukai pointed at her and exclaimed in shock, "Y-you can character transform! That means that you have a Shugo Chara!"

"_A_ Shugo chara; I have three…"

"That explains why the humpty lock reacted to you…"

"Huh, you're not making any sense Kukai…"

"Let me explain it then…"

Kukai explained all that had happened to him in his life so far that was relevant.

"So I'm not the only person with three Charas?!" Keisshi asked.

"Yeah, my friend from Seiyo: Amu Hinamori, she has three of them as well!"

"Wow… this is… unbelievable!"

"Well believe it; you should also be able to character transform with the other two charas. This one your in right now is Yue right?"

Yue cancelled the character change and came out of Keisshi.

"My name's Yue…"

"H-hey… how come I'm back to normal?!" Keisshi asked.

"It's because Yue cancelled the character transformation… Anyway, where are your other two charas?"

Two other ones appeared from behind Keisshi, "This is Ryu… and this is Kori… Ryu's my little captain-self; Kori is my creative side, and Yue is the calm and cool one… who just happens to be great at soccer!"

"This is Daichi… Our character transform is called Sky Jack!"

Ryu smiled, "Mine is called: Dragon Captain!"

Kori bowed, "Mine's Golden Glitter."

Yue pushed back her hair, "…Red Explosion…"

Kukai smiled, "Hey Keisshi…"

"Mmm?"

"Want to help me with something?"

"That depends… help you with what?"

"Help me establish a guardian's club!"

Keisshi sat at her desk in her room as she swivelled back and forth on her chair.

"Ughh… why does algebra have to be so hard?!" she exclaimed.

Just then, she received an IM on her computer. It read:

**Skyjack-D says…**

**Yo Keisshi! It's me: Kukai!**

**Keisshi9 says…**

**Oh, hey Kukai! What's up?**

**Skyjack-D says…**

**Since tomorrow's Saturday, could you… maybe, meet me in the park around 9:00?**

Keisshi's face flushed with red, _Kukai wanted to meet her… alone, in the park?!_ What was she to think?

"My lady…" Yue started with an evil smirk, "Are you blushing because you have a crush on Kukai?"

"N-no! Of course not Yue! D-don't be silly!"

"Aww! It's love-at-first-sight!" Kori exclaimed.

"What's your plan of action?!" Ryu stated.

"N-nothing… me and Kukai are just friends…"

**Skyjack-D says…**

**Keisshi… Hey are you there?**

**Keisshi9 says…**

**Yeah… I'll meet you in the park tomorrow…**

**Do you mind telling me why though…?**

**Skyjack-D says…**

 **It's a really BIG surprise!**

_**Skyjack-D logged off…**_

"A surprise?" Keisshi wondered aloud.

"Oh, do you think the surprise is a confession of love?!" Kori teased.

"I bet it is…" Yue laughed cruelly.

Keisshi was too pre-occupied to listen to them tease her.

"I have to figure out what I'm gonna wear!" she suddenly exclaimed.

"Why…?" Yue asked, "You don't usually care, my lady…"

Ryu smiled, "It's because she wants to impress Kukai!"

"Nu-uh!" Keisshi protested, "It-it's because I… feel like looking cool tomorrow… Is that such a crime?!"

All three charas dove into Keisshi's closet and pulled out a piece of clothing.

Yue was the first to emerge holding a dark blue soccer shirt, "How about this; my lady? It's cool!"

"W-well… It's, uhh… not really my style!"

Ryu pulled out a costume that Keisshi had once used for a cosplay as Haruhi Suzumiya when she had worn the 'Days of Sagittarius' outfit.

"Umm… How about next time… Okay, Ryu?"

Kori held the perfect outfit: a black t-shirt that looked like it was splattered with colourful, yet metallic paint and in the middle was a rhinestone design of an electric guitar; knitted arm-warmers that were different shades of blue; and black jeans that were tighter at the knee, and then came outwards near the foot.

"Perfect Kori; that one's great!" Keisshi exclaimed.

Kori smiled contently as Ryu and Yue glared at her and muttered, "Show-off…"

Keisshi fell onto her bed as the three charas returned to their eggs and went to sleep. Keisshi lied there, in the dark, for awhile going through the events that took place today… Her face turned red again when she got to the part where Kukai had saved her that afternoon.

She smiled, "Maybe… maybe I do like him…" she sighed, "Kukai Souma…"

Meanwhile, at the Souma residence…

"Kukai, the phone's for you!"

"Got it mom, thanks… hello?!"

"Souma-kun… King Kukai!"

"T-Tadase?! Hey what's up?!"

"Nothing much really… How was your first day at Hoshii?"

"Great, I already gave out the humpty lock!"

"Y-you did… I mean, you've already found the girl?!"

"Yeah, her name's Keisshi Nijiiro!"

"That's awesome Kukai; I knew you could do it! What chair does she sit in?"

"Well, we haven't exactly established the Guardian's Club yet… The teacher we asked, said to leave it to Monday… But, as soon as we get it up and running, she'll be in the queen's chair! Which reminds me, Tadase…?"

"Yes?"

"Could Keisshi and I swing by the royal garden tomorrow during your meeting?"

"Sure, I'm looking forward to meeting her!"

"And also… are you planning on confessing to Amu any time soon?"

"W-what?! N-no, not at all… Why do you ask?"

"Well, cause'… You know that I've been waiting to see that since always! And if I'm there tomorrow and you confess… I can witness it!"

"That's not funny Souma-kun…"

"I'm not trying to be funny Tadase… Anyway, I've got to go… I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Okay, see you then Souma-kun!"

That night, Kukai had a similar dream, like the one he had had the other night…

"_Hmm? We're at Hoshii again?" he wondered out loud._

"_Look Kukai, there's that girl with the embryo!" Daichi exclaimed._

"_Hey, yeah you're right… This time, we won't say anything… Even if it is Hinamori…"_

"_Actually Kukai," Daichi started, "It doesn't really look that much like Amu…"_

_Kukai looked carefully at the girl standing there and to his surprise Daichi was right!_

_The girl had long brown hair that fanned out at the ends and was definitely not Amu Hinamori._

"_I wonder who she is…" Kukai said as he blushed._

"_Kukai, you're blushing; do you have a crush on this girl?!"_

"_I-I think…" _ Once again, Kukai awoke!

"Did you have another bad dream Kukai?" Daichi asked.

"No… not really," Kukai replied.

"What happened in it?"

Kukai told Daichi exactly what happened in the first and second dream.

"So, you have a crush on this mystery girl, eh?" Daichi smiled.

"W-well, maybe I do…" he sighed, "I really want to know who it is, though…"

"Of course you do Kukai; it's just like what you said on that day we were leaving the Royal Garden: _'I'd definitely tell her!'_ All you need to do is find this girl! Maybe her heart's egg is the Embryo!"

Kukai smiled, "Maybe we should just go to sleep before our brains overload…"

"Good call, G'night Kukai!" Daichi said as he returned to his egg.

"Good night Daichi…"

Kukai looked out the window of his room; he stared at the moon and sighed heavily, "Just who is she…? I really wish I knew…"

Keisshi sat on the bench at the park, waiting for Kukai.

"My lady, we shouldn't have come early…" Yue protested.

"I know… I was excited though…"

Just then, she spotted Kukai coming up to her on his bike, "Yo, Keisshi-kun! Sorry I'm a little late…"

"It's alright Kai-kun…"

"Uhh… Who's Kai-kun?" he laughed.

"You are… it's a nickname I thought of for you!"

"Sounds cool, thanks!"

"So anyway, where are we headed to?"

"We're going to check out the Seiyo academy Guardian's Club! It's the original one, and I thought it would do us both some good to see what our position does in the club!"

"What position are you referring to?"

"Well, the founder of the club… that'd be me, I guess, sits in the King's Chair. And since you're my right-hand man… err, girl… You'll be sitting in the Queen's Chair!"

Keisshi's heart thumped, "Kai-kun and I… are to be the king and queen?!" she thought, "I love this idea already!"

"Everyone in school will think that the guardian's club is just a council of students that keep everything in order, but aside from that, our real objective is to stop all X-eggs and ?-eggs, and obtain the embryo!" Kukai explained.

"Cool, so we'll be like silent super-heroes!"

"Yeah," Kukai smiled as he threw a bicycle helmet at Keisshi.

She caught it, "What's this for, Kai-kun?"

"It was my bad… I forgot to tell you we'd be biking there, so I brought you an extra helmet so you could ride along with me!"

Keisshi put it on and stared at the bike, "But, where do I sit?"

Kukai got off of the bike and patted the handle-bars, "How about here?"

Keisshi unsteadily sat on it, "Are you sure that this is safe Kai-kun?"

Kukai sat on the bike seat and held onto the handle-bars with one hand; the other hand he placed around Keisshi's waist.

Kukai smiled, "Don't worry… I've got you; I promise I won't let you fall!"

Keisshi blushed and was at a loss for words.

Daichi, Yue, Ryu, and Kori all gave knowing looks to each other.

"If this isn't love… then I think I need to re-write the dictionary!" Yue laughed.

"Behind every great captain is an awesome right-hand-man!" Ryu nodded.

"Don't Kai-kun and Keisshi-chan make a cute couple Daichi?" Kori smiled.

"Uhh… yeah!" Daichi agreed hesitantly. "What is Kukai doing?!" he wondered, "I thought he liked that dream-girl… True, he and Keisshi make a nice couple, but…"

Keisshi thought that she would be blushing throughout the entire ride to Seiyo, but after awhile, she gave into the awkwardness and started having fun.

"This is amazing Kai-kun!" she exclaimed.

Kukai looked over at her as they rode along. She smiled widely as she took in her surroundings. Kukai stared at her for awhile, just staring, smiling, and ever-so slightly… (No, really, truly,) blushing! When Keisshi finally noticed, she looked over to him, "Is something the matter Kai-kun?"

Kukai's face went red, "N-nothing… no, nothing's wrong…"

"Good," Keisshi smiled.

The two looked away from each other with fully red faces.

"A-anyway…" Kukai started, "look, there's Seiyo…!"

"Wow… awesome!" Keisshi exclaimed in awe, "So this is the famous Seiyo Academy!"

Kukai parked his bike and the two made their way to the Royal Garden.

"H-hey Keisshi! Don't wander off!" Kukai exclaimed as he grabbed her hand and led her to the Royal Garden.

"Sorry Kai-kun… but this is all so cool!" she smiled, not realizing that Kukai was still holding her hand.

"Who's Kai-kun?" a voice suddenly asked as they approached the entrance.

"Hey Tadase," Kukai smiled, "This is Keisshi Nijiiro!"

Keisshi bowed, "Pleased to meet you Hotori-san, Kai-kun told me all about you!" Her charas bowed as well (except for Ryu.)

"Yue…"

"Kori…"

"Ryu, and by the way… its captain Ryu to all of you subordinates, so don't expect me to bow!"

Kiseki floated from behind Tadase as he protested, "Who do you think you're calling a subordinate?! The name is King Kiseki to you commoner!"

Ryu twitched, "How dare you call me a commoner! Do you know who you're talking to?!"

"_You're _the one who has no idea who you're talking to!"

"Wow… how did I not see this coming…?" Kukai laughed.

"It's very nice to meet you Nijiiro-san…" Tadase said as he ignored the on-going argument between a king and a captain.

"Hey Tadase, where's Hinamori and the others?"

"They're around the school patrolling… I forgot to mention your arrival since it was last-minute…"

"It's cool," Kukai shrugged, "What's done is done… Keisshi, since you wanted to look around the school, why don't you go look for them!"

"Sure Kai-kun, sounds like fun! Ryu," she called, "I need a character change!"

"Got it!" Ryu exclaimed as she casually floated away from the enraged Kiseki. "From a girl who is unsure of her abilities, to a natural-born leader… Character Change!"

"Not to worry Kai-kun… I'm sure Ryu and I will find them!" she waved as she ran off.

"She's really nice, Kukai!" Tadase beamed.

"Yeah…" Kukai agreed.

"So Ryu… where do you think they are?" Keisshi asked as they ran through the fields surrounding the Royal Garden.

"There," Ryu pointed, "I sense a chara on that pink-haired girl… Wait, no… I sense more than one chara!"

"That must be Hinamori Amu!" Keisshi exclaimed as she changed back to her regular character.

"Huh? Did someone call me?" Amu wondered.

Keisshi ran up to her, "Hi, I'm Keisshi Nijiiro…"

"Nice to meet you…" Amu smiled, "If you don't mind me asking… What're you doing here…? Hey, wait a second… is that a Humpty Lock around your neck?!"

"Yeah, my friend Kai-kun brought me here to meet the guardians, that would be you, I guess… And also, Kai-kun gave me this Humpty Lock… he said that it would help me character transform."

Keisshi's three charas once again floated out as Ran, Miki, and Su also appeared from behind Amu.

"Oh, you have three charas too?" Amu asked.

"Yeah, Kai-kun said that you and I are the only ones who have three."

"Just who is this Kai-kun?!" Amu wondered, "And how does he know everything about the Guardian's Club?!"

"Where is this Kai-kun Nijiiro-senpai?"

"You can call me Keisshi, Amu-chan… and Kai-kun is at the Royal Garden talking with the king Tadase… In fact, he told me to bring you and the rest of the club members over there…"

"Well, you wait here… and I'll go get everyone, okay Keisshi?"

"Sure," Keisshi smiled, "But, don't take too long Amu-chan!"

"Got it…" Amu waved as she ran to go get the others.

"Ran, Miki, Su… do you know what I think…?" Amu asked them as they ran.  
"No… what is it Amu-chan?" they answered.

"Maybe that 'Kai-kun' is a spy from Easter… And what's worse is that he has a girl like me working for him!"

"Are you sure?" Ran exclaimed.

"It has to be true… so we have to round up the others and save Tadase-kun!"

After Amu had found the others, (Nagehiko, Rima, and Yaya) she explained to them her suspicions, before finally introducing them to Keisshi. Keisshi brought them over to the Royal Garden and upon entering, she exclaimed, "Yo Kai-kun, I found them!"

"Now everyone!" Amu shouted as they all character transformed (except for Nagehiko) to be ready to fight the spy from Easter.

"Charanari: Dear Baby!"

"Charanari: Clown Drop!"

"Charanari: Amulet Heart!"

"Uhh… guys, why did you character transform?" Keisshi wondered.

"So we can save Tadase-kun from the spy working for Easter!" Amu explained.

Nagehiko sighed as he took a closer look at the 'so-called' spy. "Hinamori-san…" he started, "I don't think Hotori-san is in any need of rescuing…"

"Huh?"

Rima and Yuiki cancelled their transformation as they began to laugh at Amu.

"Oh, so I leave for not even two days, and you already think I work for Easter?!" Kukai laughed.

"K-Kukai?!" Amu exclaimed.

Everything was soon cleared up and everyone had a good laugh at it.

"Here, Nijiiro-san…" Tadase started as he handed her a box.

"W-what's this?" she wondered.

"On behalf of our entire guardian's club, we'd like to present you with this Guardian's cape!"

"Wow, thanks!" she smiled as she put it on, "Well, what do you think, Kai-kun?"

Kukai blushed as he turned his head, "I-it looks great on you…" he said hesitantly.

Nagehiko noticed right away what was going on between Keisshi and Kukai; and when the girls left to show Keisshi around the school, he pulled Kukai aside and sat him down.

"So, Souma-kun…" he started.

"Uhh Nagehiko… you're not gonna put me in another skirt are you…?" Kukai asked as he sat back in his seat.

Nagehiko twitched at the word 'skirt' but shook it off. "No I'm not…"

"Whew! Good…" Kukai said in relief.

Nagehiko rolled his eyes, "No… this is about you being in love with Nijiiro-san…"

"Souma-kun, you're in love with Nijiiro-san?!" Tadase exclaimed.

"D-don't be silly… we're only friends!" Kukai protested.

"That's not how I saw it, Souma-kun…" Nagehiko stated.

Kukai sighed, "Get off my back, would you?!"

"But, do you like her or don't you?" Nagehiko wanted to know.

"We're just friends… honestly!" Kukai answered as he got up from his seat and left, "I'm gonna take a walk around the school…"

"Why can't he just admit it?!" Nagehiko complained, "We have to help those two!"

"Well Souma-kun should at least deserve to know how she feels about him…" Tadase stated.

"That _is_ true…" Nagehiko started, "But, I mean it's not like we can just go up and ask her for him… because we're guys and it'd be awkward…"

Tadase smiled at Nagehiko, "But, do you think you could…"

"Wait… you're not thinking… what I think you're thinking…"

"What?" Tadase asked, "Wouldn't it work?"

Nagehiko sighed, "Me, dressing up like Nadeshiko again and asking Keisshi if she likes him… Hotori-san, please tell me that you're kidding!"

"But, you did want to help them Nagehiko… I mean, Nadeshiko!" Tadase smiled with his best 'pretty face'.

"Oh c'mon, why do I have to do this?!" Nagehiko complained.

"Well…" Tadase explained, "Those girls don't know that you're actually a boy so…"

_Nadeshiko_ sighed in agony as _she_ stood in _her _old _girl's _uniform, "I can't believe I'm doing this for Souma-kun…" _she_ remarked.

"All you need to do is make friends with Nijiiro-san and then ask her if she likes Souma-kun…" Tadase said in his voice of reason.

"Yeah, yeah…" _she_ waved as _she_ walked to the door. _She_ paused before _she_ walked out and turned around to say in _her_ girl's voice, "Oh, Hotori-san… You'd better tell those girls that I'm here…"

"Right," Tadase nodded as he ran out in search of Amu.

_Nadeshiko_ sighed and muttered quietly, "They all owe me so much!"

"So Keisshi-chan…" Yaya began, "You're like Kukai's queen right? Have you gone out with him at all?"

"N-no… It's not like that Yaya-san… I only met Kai-kun yesterday!"

"But, you already have a pet name for him!" Yuiki pestered.

"Amu-chan… Mashiro-san, please back me up on this!" Keisshi exclaimed.

Rima stood protectively behind Amu like a little kid.

"Rima… not this again!" Amu complained. Rima didn't respond.

"Oh…" Yaya said suddenly, "Maybe you're not all that into Kukai because you like someone else!"

"W-well… besides Kai-kun, I don't really have any friends at Hoshii…" Keisshi sighed heavily, "I thought I could pull off everything on my own, but… it feels really good to have a friend to back you up for once…"

Rima peered at Keisshi from behind Amu as she said quietly, "Of course you need friends…"

Keisshi looked up, "Mashiro-san?"

Rima smiled at her, "You can call me Rima… its okay."

"Thank you… Rima-chan!"

"Ughh!" Yaya grunted, "You're just as stubborn as Amu-chi when it comes to this kind of stuff!"

Keisshi looked over to Amu, "Yaya-san pesters you about liking someone too?"

"Amu-chi _does_ like someone: Tadase-kun!" Yaya broke in.

"You like the king?" Keisshi asked.

"W-well…" Amu said as she searched for the right words to say.

"Look… here he comes now…" Rima pointed to Tadase who was running over to them.

"Hinamori-san, I have great news!" Tadase exclaimed.

"What, what is it?" Amu wanted to know.

"Nadeshiko came to visit us! Here she comes now!"

_Nadeshiko_ came running over and gave Amu and Yaya a big hug, "Amu-chan Yaya-san! It's been so long!"

"N-Nadeshiko!" Amu exclaimed, "It's really you!"

"Nadeshiko?" Rima wondered. Then, it came to her… "The Nadeshiko that's Amu's best friend?"

"Oh right…" Amu smiled, "Nadeshiko, this is our new queen: Rima Mashiro… Rima, this is Nagehiko's twin sister…"

"And who's this Amu-chan?" _Nadeshiko_ asked as she pointed to Keisshi.

"This is Keisshi Nijiiro… You see, Kukai moved to another school and started a guardian's club there… she's his queen…"

"Pleasure to meet you Nadeshiko… You look a lot like your brother!" Keisshi remarked.

"Well, I have to go take care of a few things… Hinamori-san, would you mind coming to help me, please?" Tadase said.

"Sure thing Tadase-kun!" she answered as she began to walk away with him.

"Hold on!" Yaya remarked as she ran after them, "I have to come to! Just in case Amu-chi feels like confessing…"

Rima glared at _Nadeshiko_ and stated, "Sorry Keisshi-chan… but I have to go…" And soon the only girls left were _Nadeshiko _and Keisshi.

"So anyway, what school are you from Keisshi-chan?" _Nadeshiko _asked.

"I'm from Hoshii Middle School…"

"No way, I've always been so interested in that school!"

"Really…? Besides our soccer team, there's really nothing special…"

"I bet that since Souma-kun joined, your team's even better!"

"You could say that…"

"You and Kukai are pretty close for a relationship that only lasted about two days…"

"Yeah… Kukai's really awesome to be around!" Keisshi beamed as she remembered that morning when they were riding the bike together.

"Do I detect… love?!" _Nadeshiko_ asked.

"W-well… umm…"

_Nadeshiko_ gave her a reassuring smile as _she_ said, "You know if it means anything… Amu-chan told me awhile back that she had a crush on Hotori-san…" _She_ winked at Keisshi, "And up to now… I haven't told him… even though; Hotori-san is one of my best friends…"

"Then, I guess you're pretty trustworthy…"

"That's what Amu keeps telling me…"

"Well then, yes… I do like Kai-kun… uhh, Kukai! Do you promise to keep it to yourself?"

_Nadeshiko_ smiled, "I promise…"

"Thanks Nadeshiko… I can see why Amu thinks of you as her best friend…"

"Uhh… yeah…" _Nadeshiko_ replied hesitantly; _she_ felt kind of bad about deceiving Keisshi like this but, _she_ also knew that soon Keisshi would be happy about being with Kukai.

"You really should tell Kukai…" _Nadeshiko _remarked.

Keisshi looked up at the sky, "I'm kind of waiting for the 'right' time…"

_Nadeshiko_ smiled, "You know, Amu says the same thing about her and Tadase…" _she _paused, "Oh, how about on Monday?"

"Why Monday?"

"Well, it _is_ Valentine's Day…"

Keisshi's face lit up, "You're right! Thanks Nadeshiko!"

_Nadeshiko _smiled as she stood up, "Well, if you'll excuse me… I must be getting back home…"

"Oh, alright… it was really nice meeting you!" Keisshi waved.

"Likewise…" _Nadeshiko_ smiled as _she _ran off.

Soon it was just Keisshi sitting all by herself… Even her own charas were off making friends with the other ones; it was just her… all alone…

Once again, she looked up at the sky, "How…?" she said to no one in particular, "How can I put it into words?!"

"Put _what_ into words… Keisshi? Is something bothering you?" Kukai asked.

"N-nothing Kai-kun… nothing at all…" she smiled hesitantly at him before continuing to stare up at the sky.

Kukai smiled back, "Good… but, if there ever is something bothering you… You can always come to me; and everyone here in the Guardian's club!"

"G-good to know…" Keisshi said.

Kukai looked up as well, "The sky seems endless to you… doesn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"Me too… but, you can never really know for sure, unless you've been up there…"

"If that was the case… how would anyone ever know? It's not like we can just fly up and see…"

Kukai stood and helped Keisshi up as he smiled, "Wanna bet?"

Before Keisshi knew it, she was in the air, flying around in the arms of Kukai's Sky Jack character transformation.

"Having fun?" Kukai asked.

"Only if you promise that I won't fall!"

"I promised that I wouldn't let you go on the bike… and this is no exception! A promise is a promise, after all!"

As they landed Daichi cancelled the character transformation and flew off in search of the other charas; Tadase and Nagehiko (who had changed back, already,) came running over to them.

"And just _where_ were you two?" Nagehiko asked, giving Kukai a teasing smile.

"It's none of your business, Nagehiko!" Kukai stated.

"Oh Nagehiko, that reminds me… your sister was here not too long ago!" Keisshi remarked.

"Really? I can't believe I missed her…" Nagehiko said with a fake pout.

"Wait…" Kukai cut in, "you said that _Nadeshiko_ was here?!"

"Yeah… didn't Hotori-san tell you?" Keisshi asked

Kukai glared at the two boys standing there. "Keisshi… why don't you go see what Amu and the others are doing…"

"Uhh… sure!" Keisshi answered as she walked off.

As soon as she was gone Kukai crossed his arms, "Okay… what're you two up to?!"

"N-nothing Souma-kun…" they smiled hesitantly.

"Oh really… Nadeshiko?!" he asked not taking his eyes off the two.

Nagehiko looked away as he exclaimed, "W-well, Hotori-san made me do it…"

"It was your idea to help them Fujisaki-san!" Tadase protested.

"Help who?" Kukai wanted to know.

Tadase sighed, "You and Nijiiro-san…"

"Hotori-san!" Nagehiko shouted, "Why on earth did you tell him?!"

"He has the right to know…" Tadase explained.

"To know what? What are you two hiding?!" Kukai asked.

"Fujisaki-san… you'd better tell him…"

"Right…" Nagehiko sighed, "The plan was for me to dress up as Nadeshiko… and ask Keisshi if she liked you…"

"What did she… say?" Kukai asked quietly.

Nagehiko smiled at him as he turned away, "Not that… I would care or anything!"

"She said that…" Nagehiko continued, "That she really does like you…"

Kukai blushed, "R-really…"

Tadase and Nagehiko nodded.

Kukai sighed, "I see…" He stood up and stretched a bit, "Well, thanks for telling me!" he smiled, "Now if you'll excuse me… it's getting a little late and Keisshi and I'd better be getting home!"

"B-but what are you going to do about…?" Tadase started.

"About what…?" Kukai asked.

"N-nothing…"

"Right… nothing" Kukai nodded as he ran off calling, "Keisshi, Keisshi! C'mon time to go!"

"Hotori-san…" Nagehiko started.

"Yes Fujisaki-san?"

"I told Keisshi that the _best_ time to confess is on Monday, because it's Valentine's Day…"

Tadase looked up, _"The best time to confess…?" _he echoed.

Nagehiko smiled at him before taking his leave, "It's just something to think about…"

Tadase was left there as Kiseki floated up to him…

"Honestly!" Kiseki ranted, "That Ryu girl thinks that the world revolves around her! It annoys me so much!" He noticed that Tadase wasn't paying attention.

"Tadase… Tadase!" Kiseki yelled.

"H-huh?" Tadase asked, "Oh Kiseki… when did you get here?"

"Is something wrong Tadase?"

"Kiseki…" Tadase started, "when do you think is the _best_ time to confess to someone you like?"

"Are you talking about Amu?!" Kiseki exclaimed.

"Is there anyone else I could be talking about?" Tadase smiled.

"Right… well, I guess it really just depends on your decision…"

Tadase sighed, "And what if I don't know?"

"Tadase…" Kiseki began, "You _do_ know that you're confiding to a chara… correct?"

"Yes…" Tadase nodded.

"Well then… I might have read this somewhere when I went through all of those books in search of the Embryo but… If you _really_ do love the person… you'll just know when the right time is…"

"You're actually _really_ smart, Kiseki…" Tadase remarked.

Kiseki puffed out his chest, "You expect nothing less from your King!"

Tadase laughed, "And you said that Ryu was full of herself?"

Kiseki pointed at Tadase, "Don't even get me started with that commoner!"

Just then Ryu floated in, "Again with this commoner business?! Why don't you get over yourself you petty little cabin boy!"

"How dare you call me a 'petty little cabin boy'?! I'm going to rule the world one day!"

"Are you for real?! There's no way you can surpass me in world domination!"

"You're joking right? Just wait, as soon as I have the Embryo in my possession the world will be mine!"

Ryu pushed back her hair, "You actually need help from a wish egg to take over the world?! I can dominate it with my hand behind my back in one fatal sweep; leaving you to clean up after me!"

Soon the two were yelling so loud that it was impossible to completely understand what they were going on about.

Tadase laughed as he shook his head, "Kiseki…"

"Tadase-kun, Tadase-kun!" Amu waved as she ran over.

Tadase blushed, "Oh, hey Hinamori-san… did you need something?"

Amu shook her head, "No, nothing in particular… I was just helping Keisshi-chan find Ryu…"

"Oh…" Tadase sighed.

"Is something the matter Tadase-kun…?"

"No…" Tadase smiled, "Nothing…"

"Ryu, time to go! We're having dinner at Kai-kun's!" Keisshi called, "I'll see you guys later-Amu-chan, Hotori-san!"

"Bye!" the two waved.

Ryu, once again, casually flouted away from Kiseki as if nothing had happened at all. Kiseki twitched, "D-don't float away like you won this battle! I'm not finished with you yet!"

"There's no point in going on for today…" Ryu smiled victoriously, "because the best captain always wins, and… I'm the only captain here!" And with that she and Keisshi ran off.

Kiseki was enraged… but, was at a loss for words because he couldn't find a flaw in her logic. "I'll get her next time!" he vowed.

Amu looked like she was deep in thought and Tadase noticed. "Is something on your mind…? Hinamori-san?"

"Just one thing… Don't you think that Keisshi and Kukai make a really cute couple?"

Tadase nodded, "Yeah…" he paused, "Umm… Hinamori-san, can I tell you something?"

"Sure Tadase-kun… you can tell me anything!"

"Well… I've tried to tell you so many different times but… I really want to say…"

Suddenly, Amu's cell phone rang and Tadase confidence faded away.

Amu gave a sorry look at Tadase as she said, "My mom's coming to pick me up… should I ask her to give you a ride home?"

"Uhh… it's alright…" Tadase denied.

"Nonsense…!" Amu smiled, "I insist; in fact… why don't you come have dinner with us!"

"Y-you really want me to?!"

"Of course!" Amu tossed him her cell phone, "Here, call your parents and tell them that you're coming over to a friend's house for dinner!"

"O-okay…" Tadase answered as he dialled his home phone number and began to talk to his parents.

Unbeknownst to Tadase, as he obliviously talked on the cell phone; Amu took a step back, quickly turned around for a moment, and scolded Ran about character changing around Tadase.

"Ran!" she whispered, "How could you have invited Tadase-kun over for dinner!"

"Don't worry Amu-chan!" Ran smiled, "If you're really having trouble at dinner tonight… then I'll character change with you again!"

Amu sighed, "Why do you all do this to me?!"

"Umm… Hinamori-san…?" Tadase started.

"Y-yeah!" Amu stammered as she turned back around.

Tadase smiled, "My parents said that it was okay to have dinner at your house; and it looks like your mom's here." Tadase held Amu's hand, "Let's go… Hinamori-san!"

Amu blushed but nodded, "Yeah… Let's go!

"Mom… Dad…" Kukai started, "This is my best friend from Hoshii: Keisshi Nijiiro!"

Keisshi bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Souma!"

"Same to you!" Kukai's mom smiled.

"Nice choice son!" Kukai's dad patted him on the back, "I approve!"

Kukai blushed, "N-no dad, it's not like that! We're just best friends!"

"Sure… don't worry, your secret is safe with me!" he smiled.

Kukai sighed, "C'mon… let's just eat dinner!"

Soon it was time for Keisshi to take her leave. She bowed once again as she stated, "Thank you for having me over… I'll see you on Monday Kai-kun!"

"Bye Keisshi!" Kukai smiled as she left.

Kukai dropped onto his bed as he sighed, "Why can't everyone see that Keisshi and I are just friends?!"

"I don't know Kukai…" Daichi started, "It kinda seems like you really do like her…"

"Daichi! Not you too!" Kukai complained.

"I'm just saying… you've found out that she likes you; and you were blushing a lot on the bike ride and when you two were flying around this afternoon."

"B-but…"

"Maybe she's not your mystery 'dream-girl' Kukai… but _you are_ her best friend…" Daichi stated as he returned to his egg… "Wake me up if you have another dream k'?"

"Yeah…" Kukai said as he fell asleep.

_The dream happened again, exactly like the other two up until the point where the girl was standing beside the Embryo._

"_Tonight, I'm going to find out who she is! No matter what it takes!" he assured himself._

"_You must really like this girl Kukai!" Daichi laughed._

_Suddenly, the girl spoke and her voice sounded so familiar, "K-Kukai?"_

"_Daichi!" Kukai whispered, "She heard you!"_

"_Sorry Kukai…"_

_The girl continued, "Kukai… Oh!" she exclaimed as she turned to face him, "Kai-kun!" _

Kukai's eyes shot open as he sat up in his bed.

"Kukai! Kukai, did you find out who the mystery girl was?!" Daichi wondered.

"Yeah…"

"Who?! Who is it?!"

Kukai sighed as he looked over to his chara, "Keisshi… Keisshi Nijiiro…"

Daichi floated back a little, "Are you sure?!"

Kukai gave his chara a reassuring smile as he said, "Well then… I guess everyone was right!"

"Huh?"

"And on Monday… I'm gonna make sure that it all works out!"

"Well… good luck figuring that out Kukai… And good night!"

"Good night Daichi!" Kukai said as he, once again, stared out his window and at the moon. He sighed and faintly smiled, "Keisshi… my queen…"

The next day Kukai rode his bike all the way to Tadase's house.

"Souma-kun, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk… but, Nagehiko has to be here also…"

After Tadase called, the two boys waited until finally Nagehiko arrived.

"What? What happened?" he asked as he walked in.

Kukai explained all that had happened in the first two dreams… but not the third one.

"So," Tadase started, "You saw a girl with long brown hair standing around the Embryo…"

Kukai nodded.

"But, more importantly… you like her!" Nagehiko smiled.

"How is that more important than the Embryo?!" Kiseki cut in suddenly, but everyone ignored him.

"And finally…" Kukai began again, "Last night I had a dream that was along the same lines… except I found out who the girl was…"

Nagehiko and Tadase were on the edge of their seats as Kukai sighed, "Keisshi Nijiiro…"

There was silence at first but then Nagehiko sat back in his seat and nodded, "See? I told you!"

"Yeah, you were both right… so I'm sorry I got mad at you!" Kukai smiled.

"Is that all you wanted to say?" Tadase wondered.

"No… actually there was one more thing… The reason that Nagehiko needed to be here…"

"And what might that be…? I'm not dressing up as Nadeshiko again!" he exclaimed.

Kukai nodded, "Understood…"

"Then… what is it that you want me to do?" Nagehiko asked.

Kukai smiled, "I already know that I'm going to confess to Keisshi on Monday…"

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out…"

"Now…" Kukai paused as he looked over to Tadase, "I want you to force Tadase to confess to Hinamori!"

"W-what?!" Tadase exclaimed as his face went red.

"If I'm gonna do this… I'm not doing it alone Tadase!" Kukai stated promptly.

Tadase shrunk in his seat, "B-but…"

Nagehiko looked over to him, "C'mon Hotori-san… it's only fair!"

"I-I'll think about it…" Tadase sighed, defeated, "But Souma-kun… at least you actually know that the person you're confessing to likes you back! Sanjou-san confessed to Hinamori-san at the airport before he left… Not to mention that there are a few boys at school who admire her… And Ikuto…" Tadase couldn't even bring himself to say it.

Nagehiko sat back and watched the two boys that were lost completely in their thoughts. He suddenly remembered what he had said as Nadeshiko when _she_ was talking with Keisshi.

"_You know if it means anything… Amu-chan told me awhile back that she had a crush on Hotori-san…_ _And up to now… I haven't told him… even though; Hotori-san is one of my best friends…"_

"H-Hotori-san…" he started.

"Yes, Fujisaki-san?"

"I guess it's only fair for you to know… Amu-chan told me that she liked you… when I was still the queen…"

Tadase sighed in relief, "Thank you Fujisaki-san… That makes this situation a little better…"

"No problem…" Nagehiko smiled.

"So… _Prince _Tadase" Kukai started, "Are you ready to confess to Hinamori?!"

At the sound of the word prince, Tadase and Kiseki character changed, "Yes! It is time that the king shall seek out his real queen… even if she _is_ the Joker!"

"That's right!" Kukai smiled, "And I king Kukai shall obtain _my _queen as well! Long live King Kukai and Queen Keisshi!"

"Yes, long live King Tadase and Queen Amu!"

Nagehiko laughed, "Take it easy… you still need to wait one more day…"

Tadase snapped out of the character changed, "Oh… right!"

"Yeah!" Kukai smiled, "Our bad!"

The three boys laughed heartily for a bit, and then got down to work… Surprisingly, according to Nagehiko's 'girl sense' there was actually planning that needed to be done to confess just right.

"Souma-kun, seventh graders have school dances right?" Nagehiko asked.

"Yeah… so what?" Kukai wondered.

"That's when you'll confess to Nijiiro-san! Hotori-san, we'll have to see what happens tomorrow at school."

"Got it…" Tadase nodded.

"Ughh!" Kukai grunted, "How can saying three little words need so much planning?!"

"Amu, could you pick up a few things for me at the store?"

"Sure thing mom!"

Amu walked along the street market as she followed her mother's grocery list, while adding a few things of her own.

"I feel like getting some ice cream…" she smiled to herself.

"Hello miss… what flavour would you like?" the ice cream vendor asked happily.

"One chocolate soft-serve please!" another voice said suddenly.

Amu recognized it right away, "Keisshi?!" she wondered, "Keisshi Nijiiro?!"

"Amu-chan? Hey, what're you doing here?" she smiled.

"I'm picking up a few things for my mom…"

Keisshi shrugged, "Same…"

Amu looked toward the ice cream vendor, "You'd better make that _two_ chocolate soft-serves…"  
"Got it…" the man nodded, "Here you go, ladies…"

"Thanks!" Amu and Keisshi said in unison.

"If we're both out shopping then, why don't we shop together?" Keisshi smiled

"Sounds like fun…" Amu replied as they walked off.

"So Amu, do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

"No, not that I know of… Why? What's so special about tomorrow anyway?"

"Well, it's Valentine's Day…"

"It is?!" Amu exclaimed.

"Y-yeah…" Keisshi laughed.

Amu sighed, "I don't know… I mean, I didn't even know that tomorrow is Valentine's Day, so I wouldn't have made any plans anyway…"

Keisshi smiled softly, "A good friend told me that it's the best time to confess to someone you like…"

Amu understood where Keisshi was going with that, "I get it… Me and Tadase-kun… right?"

"Huh?" Keisshi asked, "I was talking about me and Kai-kun but… Wait, so you _do_ like the king?!"

"Oh…" Amu blushed at her mistake. She sighed, "Y-yeah… I guess I do, and you apparently like Kukai…"

"Guilty as charged…" Keisshi laughed.

"You're really gonna confess to him tomorrow?! How can you be so confident?!"

"I'm not all that confident… But, I'll never know what will happen if I don't at least give my best shot!"

Amu nodded, "I guess you're right Keisshi…"

"Amu… I just had a great idea!" Keisshi exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"What if we both confess tomorrow?!"

Amu tilted her head, "Why… I don't have enough courage to confess… let alone tomorrow…!"

"But then, if you don't have a lot of courage, just think that over on the other side of town I'm confessing and probably struggling just like you!"

"Do you really think that will work?"

"Trust me, I'm sure!"

The day finally arrived! The four kids called it: 'Confession Day' for very obvious reasons.

**Kukai-**

"Kukai, do you think you're ready?!" Daichi asked.

"I'm pretty sure…" he stated, "But, you'll back me up if things go wrong, right Daichi?"

**Tadase-**

"C'mon Tadase, you can do it!" Kiseki urged.

"I know…" Tadase sighed, "I really hope this all works out…"

**Keisshi-**

"My lady… today's the day!" Yue called.

"Make sure you know what you're doing!" Ryu stated.

"See Keisshi-chan, I told you that you liked Kai-kun!" Kori beamed

"Yeah…" Keisshi smiled, "I guess I do!"

**Amu-**

"Don't worry so much Amu-chan!" Ran said as she flew around.

"Ooh! I'm so excited! This is so romantic!" Suu squealed.

"Don't forget to stay focused Amu-chan!" Miki laughed teasingly, "Just put all other thoughts of Ikuto and Kairi away, and you'll be fine!"

"Miki, that's not funny!" Amu exclaimed as she ran around her room in an attempt to get ready for the single most-important day in her life.

All four kids looked up at the sky before they left home and sighed, "Here goes…"

"Good morning Kai-kun!" Keisshi smiled as she spotted him walking up onto the school property.

"Good morning… oh, and Happy Valentine's Day," Kukai reached into his pocket, "Here I got you something… Hinamori told me that you liked chocolate!"

Keisshi blushed, "T-thanks… I got you something too!" She handed him a soccer ball, but instead of black patches, there were pictures of stars.

"Awesome!" Kukai exclaimed, "I'm gonna go put this in my locker, and I'll meet you inside the gym!"

"Got it!" Keisshi smiled as he ran inside.

"My lady…" Yue started, "You were supposed to give that to him when you confessed!"

"I know… but he gave me something first and I had to return the gesture!" she sighed, "C'mon, let's just go to the gym…"

"Yo Keisshi, sorry I'm late!" Kukai said as he ran in.

"It's fine Kai-kun… You didn't really miss much…"

A slow song suddenly began to play as Keisshi blushed, "Well, you may have missed all of the fast songs…"

Kukai shrugged, "its okay…" He held out his hand, "Wanna dance…?"

"Sure…" Keisshi smiled as she took his hand and began to dance.

"_Yeah…"_ Keisshi thought to herself, _"This isn't awkward at all…"_

"Hey Keisshi…"

"Yeah Kai-kun…?"

In unison the two stated, "I need to tell you something!" They both blushed.

"Uhh… you can go first!" Keisshi laughed awkwardly.

"Right…" Kukai gulped, "Umm… I'm not really sure how to put this into words so…" He paused, "I guess I'll just do… this!" In that instant, Kukai Souma kissed Keisshi Nijiiro.

"Well…" Kukai continued, "That's what I wanted to say… you?"

Keisshi smiled, "Good timing!"

"What do you mean?" Kukai laughed.

"I mean…" she answered him with another kiss, "I was just about to tell you the same thing… my King Kukai!"

Kukai was just about to reply when he was suddenly called to the stage by a teacher.

"Mr. Souma…" the teacher started, "We have decided to let you start your guardian's club… So if you would kindly step up to the podium to explain what it is to the students…"

"Sure…" Kukai smiled as he walked up to the microphone.

Whispers erupted from the crowds that were dancing, mostly the girls were saying things like, "Hey, is that the new kid?! Oh my gosh, he looks so cool!"

"Hi… my name's Kukai Souma. On Friday I transferred here from a middle school that was connected to the Seiyo Academy.

In the Seiyo Academy, there was a special group of students-The Guardian's Club… I, myself, was part of the Guardian's Club when I was in the sixth grade, and I thought that it would be a great idea to bring it here to Hoshii! The Guardian's club is basically a student council. Our motto is: 'We shall help any student in need!'

Since I'm the founder of this club, I sit in the King's Chair; the first girl to join shall sit in the Queen's chair, and so on in the order of playing cards.

The Jack's chair and King's Chair are to be only boys; and the Queen's Chair, the Ace's Chair, and the Joker's Chair are to be only girls.

I'm sorry, but you can not choose to be in the Guardian's Club; you must be nominated by one of the existing members and then, as a club, we shall decide if you can join. I'd like to take this opportunity to choose my Queen now…"

All of the girls' faces lit up as they raised their hands, "Oh King Kukai! Pick me, please pick me!"

Kukai smiled as he said, "My queen shall be… Keisshi Nijiiro!"

Keisshi walked up to join Kukai on the stage and as she kissed him on the cheek, all of the girls' yelling and screaming died down.

"Thanks Kai-kun…" she said happily, "I know that this guardian's club is gonna be awesome!"

Yue floated passed them and nodded her head saying, "No doubt, no doubt!"

Daichi nudged Kukai, "Nice one Kukai!" he smiled.

"All went according to plan!" Ryu stated, "A salute to you Sergeant Keisshi!"

Kori smiled as she made her hands into a shape of a heart frame and fit Kukai and Keisshi in it, "Perfect…" she exclaimed happily.

Kukai placed his arm around his new queen's shoulder and Keisshi leaned against him as they both smiled, "Yeah… perfect!"

"Hey Keisshi…" Kukai said as if he suddenly remembered something, "Do we have half-day today?"

"Yeah… why?" she asked.

Kukai smiled, "Care for another trip to Seiyo? I guarantee that it'll be worth your while."

"Oh, Amu-chan is gonna confess to Hotori-san, because I asked her to yesterday…"

"You did?!" Kukai exclaimed, "Yesterday, I told Tadase to confess to Amu!"

"Then we'd better hurry Kai-kun!" Keisshi laughed.

"Yeah! Let's go… I've been waiting to see this for way too long to miss it!" And with that to two ran out of the door and loaded themselves onto Kukai's bike, just as the end of school bell rang.

Meanwhile at Seiyo, Nagehiko had instructed Yaya and Rima to get Amu ready and then bring her to the planetarium where she would meet Tadase.

"Fujisaki-san, I don't know if I can do this…" Tadase sighed.

"C'mon Hotori-san, you _can_ do it!" Nagehiko nudged.

"What? Doubting yourself already Tadase?!" Kukai laughed as he and Keisshi ran up to the other two boys.

"Souma-kun…" Nagehiko said, "I see that your plan worked out fine…"

"Nagehiko, could you thank your sister for me, the next time you see her?"

"S-sure…" Nagehiko smiled hesitantly which made Tadase and Kukai laugh.

"Anyway…" Kukai began, "Let's go Tadase, Hinamori's waiting!"

"I'll go check on her!" Keisshi volunteered, "Where should I meet you guys afterwards, behind a bush perhaps?" she laughed.

"We'll meet up behind the planetarium…" Nagehiko whispered into Keisshi's ear, so that Tadase couldn't hear them.

Keisshi nodded as she walked off, "You know… this is the third time I've had to leave in search of Amu-chan…"

"You'll get used to it!" Kukai laughed.

"Amu-chan, are you ready to confess?" Keisshi smiled as she walked over to the three girls. "Keisshi! Did you confess to Kukai?!" Amu asked.

"Yeah… So you don't have to worry Amu-chan… It's not as hard as I thought…"

"Really?!" Amu exclaimed.

"Y-yeah!" Keisshi replied hesitantly.

"It was _really_ hard wasn't it Keisshi?" Rima whispered.

Keisshi sighed as she whispered back, "You have no idea!"

"C'mon Amu-chi!" Yaya pushed, "You have to go meet Tadase at the planetarium now!"

"O-okay…" Amu stammered as Yaya pulled her in the direction of the planetarium.

"You can do it Amu-chan!" Ran exclaimed, "GANBARE AMU-CHAN!"

"No worries, Amu-chan!" Miki assured her.

"This is so exciting!" Suu beamed, "Tadase-kun and Amu-chan are finally getting together!"

"N-no… I don't think I can do this!" Amu paused.

Suddenly, Dia's egg moved from within Amu's carrying case. "D-Dia?!" Amu wondered. Her egg flew out of the pouch and Dia burst out of it, "Amu-chan…" Dia exclaimed.

Keisshi took a step back, "You have… four Shugo Charas?!"

"Well, Dia only comes out at certain times…" Amu turned to Dia, "But, why now?"

"Amu-chan… you're inner radiance is fading! You have to believe in yourself, and believe that Tadase will accept you!"

Amu smiled softly and regained her confidence, "You're right Dia… thank you!"

Dia nodded as she returned to her egg and floated back to her comfy pouch, "I'll see you later… Amu-chan!"

"Sleep well Dia…" Amu said as she patted the carrying case. "Well," she exclaimed, "Time to get this over with! C'mon, let's go find Tadase-kun!"

"Yay! Amu-chi, yeah let's go!" Yaya exclaimed as she pulled Amu by the arm.

"Hey, hold on! Stop pulling me… That hurts Yaya!" Amu complained.

Keisshi and Rima smiled at each other and then ran off to join them, all of the Shugo Charas floating close behind.

Tadase spotted Amu running over to him as he stood from the ground, "H-Hinamori-san…"

Amu waved, "Tadase-k…" Suddenly, she tripped over a soccer ball that had appeared to be kicked over to the two. Tadase quickly came to Amu's rescue as she landed in his arms. "T-Tadase-kun…" Amu stuttered, her face completely red.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the field, Kukai smiled at his queen, "Nice shot!"

"Direct hit!" Keisshi laughed, "Ganbare Amu-chan!"

"Are you alright Hinamori-san?" Tadase asked.

"Yeah… thanks Tadase-kun…" Amu nodded.

"So… h-happy Valentine's Day…" Tadase began.

"Thanks… you too!"

"H-Hinamori-san…"

"Yes Tadase-kun?"

"Uhh… nothing, never mind…"

"No Tadase-kun…" Amu started, "You always do that!"

"Do what?"

"You're always about to tell me something… and then we're either interrupted or you say 'never mind.' So now I'm asking you… please continue!"

Tadase looked down, "I-I…"

"Ughh, I can't take it anymore!" Kiseki complained as he character changed with Tadase.

Tadase stood and stared straight at Amu as he exclaimed, "Amu Hinamori! I Tadase Hotori… love you!" At that moment Kiseki made Tadase move forward and kiss Amu.

Tadase took a step back as Kiseki floated away.

"I-I'm so sorry Hinamori-san…" Tadase stammered as his face turned red.

Amu stood in awe for awhile as she went through what had just happened in her mind. Then, it came to her as she smiled, "Well, I guess we're even…"

"What do you mean?!" Tadase wondered.

"You don't remember?" Amu laughed, "Ran and I did the same thing, at the assembly!"

As soon as Tadase got it, he smiled back; he too recalled what Amu had done on the first day he saw her.

"_Hey my prince! I really like you, do you want to be my boyfriend?!"_

Amu's smile suddenly faded as she continued, "But… I know that you only like Amulet Heart… So it's okay!"

"N-no!" Tadase protested, "When I said that… it wasn't what I really meant!"

"I don't get it…"

"True… your Amulet Heart transformation is my favourite… but, it doesn't mean that I only like _that_ part of you! Kiseki was right…" Tadase smiled as he kissed Amu on the cheek, "Hinamori Amu, I Tadase Hotori… love you!"

"Tadase-kun…" Amu beamed as she hugged him tightly.

Tadase sighed, "Well Kiseki, I finally said it!"

"Good job Tadase…" Kiseki praised, "I knew you could do it!"

"Yay!" Yaya exclaimed as she ran over to the two, "Amu-chi and Tadase-kun are finally together!"

Kukai patted Tadase on the back, "Not bad Tadase! I couldn't have done better myself!"

Nagehiko started, "Amu-chan…"

"Yes Nagehiko?" Amu asked.

"My sister apologizes…"

Amu was confused, "Why? What did Nadeshiko do?"

"She told me and Tadase… your little secret…"

Amu understood as she smiled, "Then tell your sister… she's forgiven and thank her for me!"

Nagehiko's face lit up as he nodded, "I promise…!"

"Well Amu-chan…" Keisshi started, "That wasn't so hard was it?"

"I guess not…" Amu replied, "But, I really hope that I never have to do it again!"

"Of course you won't Amu-chan!" Miki laughed, "I predict that Amu-chan and Tadase-kun will be together forever! Oh, and so will Keisshi-chan and Kukai!"

The two couples smiled, "Thanks Miki…"

Just then, the founding king (I'm sorry, I don't know his name,) walked over to them, "Hello kids…"

"Oh…" Tadase bowed, "Good Afternoon, Founding King!"

"The _founding_ king?!" Keisshi wondered.

"Yes…" the man nodded, "I'm the founding king of the guardian's club, the principal of the school, and the caretaker of the planetarium."

Keisshi smiled, "P-pleased to meet you… I'm Keisshi Nijiiro!" But in her mind she thought, _"This guy is all of those things at the same time?!"_

"Oh… you must be Kukai's new queen…"

"Yeah…"  
"May I ask why all of you kids are standing around the planetarium?"

"Right…" Amu laughed, "We were here because…"

"We wanted to wish you a Happy Valentine's Day!" Yaya cut in.

"Oh well, thank you… Why don't we all go over to the Royal Garden for a snack?" he asked.

"I made cookies!" Suu exclaimed suddenly.

"Great," the man smiled as he walked off in the direction of the Royal Garden, "Tadase… why don't you get to work on some tea?"

"Sure thing…" Tadase answered as he grabbed Amu's hand, "Let's go… Amu-chan!"

Amu was shocked, "You… called me by my first name!"

"Is that a problem?" he asked.

"N-no…" Amu smiled, "Let's go Tadase-kun!"

"Hey, how about you Kai-kun?" said Keisshi.

Kukai held onto Keisshi's hand as well, "Yeah… let's go my queen!"

And with that, everyone, guardians and charas alike, ran off to the Royal Garden.

Soon everyone was sitting around the table inside the Royal Garden.

"Hey Suu," Yaya exclaimed, "These cookies are awesome!"

"They're kinda like the ones you gave me on that day… Remember Amu-chan?" Tadase asked.

"Oh yeah…" Amu recalled the day she and Nadeshiko made cookies together, with help from Suu.

"Souma-kun…" Nagehiko started as they all sat there.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I've been wondering… why did the Embryo in your dream lead you to Nijiiro-san?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Keisshi wondered.

For the third time, Kukai explained what had happened in all of his dreams.

"Aww…" Keisshi sighed as she kissed Kukai, "That's sweet!"

"But, what about the Embryo…?" Amu started.

"I think I know why the Embryo appeared in Kukai's dreams…" the founding king began.

"Why?" everyone asked.

"Because…" he explained, "You all know that the Embryo can grant your wish…"

Everyone nodded.

"So… the Embryo appeared to _lead_ Kukai to his wish… and show him that he didn't need its help to grant what he wanted."

"Thank you Embryo!" Keisshi laughed.

"Hey Daichi…" Kukai called.

"Yeah?" Daichi answered, "What is it, Kukai?"

Kukai Souma, the newest king of the Guardian's Club at Hoshii Middle School, smiled at his Shugo Chara, "I guess we won't have to miss this place after all…"

Daichi smiled as well, "Yeah, I guess we'll always be Guardians no matter what changes, or where we go!"

"Speaking of going somewhere…" Kukai said as he looked over to Keisshi Nijiiro, the newest queen of the Guardian's Club and Kukai's new girlfriend. "Hey Keisshi…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want come see the sky again?"


End file.
